Todo por ese trabalenguas
by Alice-kun
Summary: Días después de que se realizo el concurso de trabalenguas, Rin, la " única" que sabe lo que le dedicó Sesshomaru, decide decirle a kagome, sin imaginar que ella y otra persona lo sabían, le decide decirle{ fic para la unión oficial de la aldea entre las hojas}


Todo por ese trabalenguas

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son dela gran mangaka rumiko Takahachi, sólo los uso para la historia, el trabalenguas y la frase es verdadero, autorizado por rumiko.

Words: sin disclaimer, nostas de autor.. Según word 500

Pairing: [sesshomaru,Rin] [inuyasha,Kagome]

Status:complete

Rated: k o k+

Género: romance, friendship

Era una tarde tranquila y una chica de cabello negro, vestida en un kimono naranja. Se encontraba sentada en el árbol "Goshinboku"

Ella pensaba en lo que había sucedido hace 3 meses. Tras haber escuchado la declaración de Sesshomaru, , se emocionó, ahora decidió ir a buscar a kagome para confiarle ese "secreto" . Pero al parecer la miko la encontró a ella.

-Rin-chan!- llamaba una mujer de cabellos azabache, con un kimono, que estaba embarazada de unos 4-5 meses.

-Kagome-sama!, déjeme ayudarle- decía la chica mientras se iba para ayudar a la miko

-Arigatou, Rin-chan- respondió la mujer, mientras ambas se sentaban en el árbol.

-Denada, me necesitabas Kagome-sama?

\- cierto, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a comer a inuyasha y a mi?

-Claro, pero Inuyasha-sama no se molestara?- pregunto asustada

-JAjaajaj! No! Incluso fue el, el que pidió que nos acompañarás

-Enserio!?- pregunto asombrada

-Si

-que te dijo

-Bueno ..

Flashback:

Era una mañana tranquila, un hanyou y su esposa se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, hablando, hasta que inuyasha pregunta

-oe, kagome

-Hai, inuyasha

-porque.. No ... Invitas..umph! A Rin..- comía

Al decir esto a kagome se le cayó el pedazo de comida que se llevaba a la boca, se levantó y se acercó a donde inuyasha, posó su mano en su frente y la de el

-no tienes fiebre, inuyasha... Te sientes bien?

-aish! Kagome si- mientras le quitaba la mano

-Pero, tu no eres así ,que hiciste con mi esposo! – le decía mientras empezaba a jalar las mejillas

-Kagome! No me ha pasado nada, sólo te digo que la invitas para preguntarle si lo que escuchamos en la .

Grabadora! Era verdad

-Ya decía que tu no eras así sin razón- bufo- tienes razón tal vez así nos lo diga

-Así es-decía mientras se paraba- ahora, ve tráela- la sacaba de la casa- que te vaya bien – le da un beso y cierra la puerta

-uish! Vale me voy, pero te toca hacer la comida

-bien , vete rápido, – aplaudía- bye!

-OSUWARI!- le dijo mientras se iba

-mierda, kagome-se quejó

Fin flashback

\- no dijo nada importante

-Ok, kagome-sama puedo confiarte un secreto

-claro

-trabalenguas de Sesshomaru

-Lo sabía! –pensó – dime

-promete no decírselo a nadie

-si,- no lo sabrá nadie además de ti y de mi e inu- pensó

"Rin, ¿te has acostumbrado a vivir en la aldea?¿Nadie te ha molestado o algo parecido?¿te hiciste un kimono con la tela que te lleve el otro día?, Cuando estés en problemas,ansiosa,triste,o en cualquier momento... Sólo tienes que llamarme, iré hacia dónde estés inmediatamente. Incluso si estamos muy lejos del uno del otro.. Si me llamas, iré absolutamente volando hacia ti. Si no puedes hablar,puedes con tusdedos sí distancia noes corazones están juntos. Con el poder dela confianza no hay nada que tener este sentimiento es suficiente para llenar a tu corazón. Por eso es mejor que dejemos las cosas comoestan y cuídate mucho

-hermosa,ahora vamos inu nos espera

-Hai- y así se fueron

Hola, como están, aquí con mi Drabble para la unión oficial, primero quiero quedar en claro que la historia se sitúa después del capitulo especia de inuyasha, la frase que dijo Rin, está a la mitad ya que no me entraba toda, la frase es verdadera y fue escrita y autorizada por rumiko Takahachi, segundo: si deseáis saber sobre este episodio, puedo escribirlo para ustedes, sólo me lo dicen por un review, y subiré el especial.

Gracias por pasar por aquí, y nos vemos pronto, si quieren, en el especial

Se despide con besos de otro mundo

THEanimeGIRLS


End file.
